digimondigitalmonstersfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Lopmon
Lopmon is a Beast Digimon whose name and design are derived from the Lop rabbit breed. It is an extremely precious Rookie Digimon that it is a twin to Terriermon. While Terriermon has only one horn growing from its head and has a calm but robust personality, Lopmon has three horns growing from its head and has the personality of a lonely crybaby. The way it grows is shrouded in mystery, and though it can be classified as a Beast-species Digimon from its body structure, aside from that it is still not understood. Neither of them seem like "Combat Species" Digimon, but when battling, they show that they are more powerful than they appear.[4] Lopmon is also the Partner of Sakura and is on Team Night Crow. She has a Moon symbol on her ear. Appears in: Digimon card Guardians Attacks Attacks *'Tiny Twister' (Petit Twister): Generates a tiny tornado by spinning its ears like a propeller. *'Blazing Ice/Blazing Fire': Spits out shots of supercooled air. Other forms The name "Lopmon" refers to only the In-Training form of this Digimon. Throughout the story,Lopmon gains the ability to digivolve into a number of more powerful forms, each with a different name and attack. Lopmon's digiegg Lopmon's digiegg Conomon ''' Conomon is Lopmon's fresh form. '''Conomon is a Slime Digimon whose Japanese name is derived from the cocoa tree, whose English name is derived from "Cono" (Ita: "cone"), and as such is chocolate-colored, with cone-shaped horns. Attacks *'San no Awa' (酸の泡? lit. "Acid Bubbles"): Spits acid bubbles to intimidate the opponent. Kokomon ''' Kokomon is Lopmon's In-training form. Kokomon is a Lesser Digimon whose names are derived from "chocolate", and as such it is brown. It grew up from Conomon. '''Attacks *'Koko Crusher' (Double Bobble): Spits out a lot of adhesive bubbles. Turuiemon ''' Turuiemon is Lopmon's champion form. It is a martial artist Digimon that was discovered within the hinterlands of a Chinese mountain province. It pursued the viruses that exploit e-mails to do evil as their eternal enemy, and wandered the world. '''Attacks *'Gauntlet Claw' (巌兎烈斗 Gantoretto?, lit. "PikaSparking")[3]: Uses the Tokaku Tessou to strike the opponent with a combo-attack unleashed with a great leap and rabbit-like agility. *'Ninja Fist'[4] (忍迅拳 Ninjinken?, lit. "Ninja-speed Fist")[5]: Attacks with a quick and stealthy Ch'uan Fa which capitalizes on its great leaping power. Antylamon (Data) ''' Antylamon is Lopmon's Ultimate form. It is an Exalted Beast Digimon whose name is derived from the mythological Aṇḍīra. It is the "Rabbit" Deva, and serves the Sovereign Azulongmon. '''Attacks *'Bunny Blades'[6] (Asipatravana)[7]: Spins on its axis like a tornado, cutting anything surrounding it with the Treasure Axes. *'Treasure Axe'[8] (宝斧'' "Bǎo Fǔ"?): Summons and attacks with the Treasure Axes. *'Meditation Cure'[9]: Recovers from any kind of damage in an instant. *'Arm Bomber'[9]: Hardens its body tissue to the level of Chrome Digizoid by liberating all of the energy within its body, then unleashes a mighty blow. '''Cherubimon (Good) ' Cherubimon is the Mega form of Lopmon. As one of the "Celestial Digimon", it is the guardian of God and His wisdom.[4] It has the appearance of a beast, and uses mighty lightning techniques, whose strike is thought to be divine punishment. Attacks *'Lightning Spear': Fires a spear of lightning. *'Holy Hug' (Heaven's Judgment): Summons a gigantic thundercloud, then drops innumerable lightning bolts on the opponent. Gallery Lopmon.gif|Lopmon sprite St-125.jpg|Lopmon card Sakura's scan lopmondigivolution.jpg|Lopmon's digivolution Category:Digimon Category:Rookie level Category:Data Digimon Category:Night Crow Category:Nature Spirit digimon Category:Beast digimon Category:Digimon card Guardians